


Crumbs

by OwlsandOwls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, One Shot, Stupid in love boys, Yuri doesn't understand feelings, love em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsandOwls/pseuds/OwlsandOwls
Summary: Yuri’s halfway through one of the shittiest blueberry scones he’s ever had when he looks up to find Otabek staring at him with those melted dark chocolate eyes like he’s trying to put together a jigsaw puzzle.





	Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a collection of cute shit.

Yuri’s halfway through one of the shittiest blueberry scones he’s ever had when he looks up to find Otabek staring at him with those melted dark chocolate eyes like he’s trying to put together a jigsaw puzzle.

Even after literal years of that, Yuri’s ears burn. Fucking traitorous bastards.

“What, asshole?” he asks, crumbs falling out of his mouth and landing on the table in front of him. He’d be embarrassed, but at this point in their friendship-turned-fledgling relationship, Otabek’s seen him drink soy sauce through a straw and taste check Potya’s canned food for freshness, so this is literally nothing. He sweeps the crumbs off the table, and looks up when he doesn’t get an answer, eyebrows pinching together. “Beka.”

But Otabek doesn’t answer. He just smiles, sort of soft and stupid, and shrugs before looking back down to his phone. He’s got his giant ass head phones on, the ones that make him look like a pretentious Soho DJ or something. Yuri loves them.

There’s about .009 seconds of silence before Yuri smacks at Otabek’s phone. “Do I have something on my face?” he asks, knowing he doesn’t but wanting an answer anyway. Wanting Otabek’s voice and eyes wrapped around him.

“No,” Otabek says simply, lightly, and picks his phone up from the small table they’re hunched over. 

“Then what?”

“Hm.”

“Hm? What the fuck am I supposed to do with ‘hm’?”

Otabek’s smiling again. He taps at his phone like Yuri isn’t sitting there glaring at him with enough flustered frustration to power a small sailboat.

“Jerk,” Yuri barks, and then yanks his legs up to his chest, getting his shoes onto the seat, dried mud probably smearing on the cushion. The barista glares at him from across the shop. Whatever. He grabs his phone from the table and curls around it, face hot. Otabek doesn’t even look at him.

Yuri opens and closes Instagram twice without scrolling before Otabek mumbles, “You look pretty today. That’s all.” It’s soft, like it doesn’t belong anywhere outside of Otabek’s head.

Head snapping up and face bursting into the sort of delicate pink Victor tells him belongs solely on paintings of cherubs, Yuri stares at Otabek. 

“Oh,” he croaks, feeling oddly sick. But not bad sick, just sick. Sort of heavy. Like the feelings he gets when an airplane lands. Swoopy.

Otabek gives him another, “Hm,” and taps at his phone some more. Yuri blinks at him.

He wonders if this is what being in love is. He wonders if Otabek’s eyes on his phone and his lips tilted up a little and his foot tapping against Yuri’s under the table and the matching iced lattes sitting in front of them is love. Yuri’s never been in love outside of Potya and skating and licorice, so he isn’t sure what it’s supposed to be. 

But this feels like something.

Yuri unfolds himself until he’s sitting like a decent customer again. After a second, he reaches out and snatches one of Otabek’s hands, bringing it to his lips. He kisses the knuckles for a beat, and then shoves Otabek’s hand back at him and pulls his phone out so he has something to look out that isn’t so real and hot and sweet. 

He hears Otabek laugh to himself and feels his foot slide closer under the table until he locks their ankles together. “And you’ve got crumbs on your nose, Yura.”

“…fuck you.”


End file.
